This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for an automated payment system within a vending machine which is interfaced through a remote automated financial transaction system to a financial institution/transaction means for the ability to provide a transaction for the unattended consumer goods.
The present invention is generally related to the use of remote automated financial transaction systems for payment of goods provided to a consumer through an automated dispensing machine. Currently a consumer can enjoy the convenience of purchasing fuel without waiting to interact with an attendant through the implementation of automated payment systems at the fuel pumps, as taught by Wostl, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,421) and Gentile, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,497). Wostl, et al teaches the use of a credit card reader for the distribution of goods using an automated article dispensing system. Gentile, et al teaches similar to Wostl, with the focus on dispensing fuel. Both Wostl and Gentile teach the use of dispensing products from one of the specified dispensing machines.
The automated payment system receives the customer""s payment information from any of several known methods such as reading a magnetic strip coupled to a plastic card, reading a coding from a Radio Frequency signal for a device such as a proximity card, direct interface to an integrated circuit card such as a smart card, or any other derived automated payment system recognized by one skilled in the art.
Upon authorization of the customer""s provided automated payment system, the automated payment system allows the customer to dispense fuel into the customer""s fuel storage device. Upon completion, the system records and communicates the transaction to the customer""s payment institution. The automated payment system signals the customer for a receipt. Optionally, the automated payment system inquires the customer about including a car wash in the transaction. The automated transaction system provides a code to where the consumer enters the code into a keypad at the car wash to enable the car wash. Once a response to the inquiry is entered, or the automated transaction system completes a time out cycle, the automated transaction system completes the transaction.
Fuel stations have trended to include convenience marts at the same location, where the convenience marts provide sales of beverages, snacks, vehicle supplies (oils, fluids, etc.), newspapers, cigarettes, and even fast food retailers. Should the customer desire to purchase fuel and other items, the customer must complete two separate transactions and wait to interact with an attendant for servicing. Alternatively, the customer may purchase some convenience items through dispensing/vending machines, which require currency. The use of credit cards for a single dispensing machine purchase is normally cost prohibitive, as the cost of the purchase does not justify the incurred cost of the transaction. These reasons may deter the customer from making additional purchases. Alternatively, Vayda (U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,521) teaches a drive in, single stop shopping facility, using an attendant to service the vehicle and the customer.
Drive through systems are becoming an institution within several industries, including fast food, drugstores, and the like.
Selective call receivers, such as paging devices, wireless personal data assistants, and the like, are known to remotely control devices such as lawn sprinkling systems for golf courses.
Selective call receivers, such as paging devices, wireless personal data assistants, and the like, are known to have two way signal transmission capabilities.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD""s) and video monitors are known technologies which are used as customer interface devices at fuel pumps.
Automated teller machines (ATM""s) are known to have flexible, soft menus using each entry point for multiple functions.
Newspaper dispensers are preferred to be low cost, free standing, and located in remote locations. Additionally, the newspaper dispensers are generally placed at locations-that are not conducive to wired facilities, such as power, communications, and the like.
Vending machines and more specifically newspaper sales required that the automated vending machine have inventory. Newspapers have a shelf life of 24 hours, thus increasing the need for inventory control. Excess inventory must be scrapped; shortages limit the potential sales.
Automated dispensing or vending machines are known. Signal transmissions or other means to interface between two electronic circuits are known.
What is desired is a method and apparatus to provide for the customer to acquire goods through an automated dispensing machine and using a remote financial transaction system.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies in the present state of payment for convenience goods distributed through automated distributing machines, making credit/debit card payment financially efficient.
The following outlines the method embodiment of the present invention:
The first objective of the present invention is the use of a remote automated payment system in conjunction with an automated dispensing machine.
The second objective of the present invention is the use of a remote mechanism to active the dispensing mechanism on the automated dispensing machine.
The third objective of the present invention is to reduce the power required for the payment system at the automated vending machine.
The fourth objective of the present invention is the ability to have the automated dispensing machine provide a transmission to a remote automated financial transaction system.
The fifth objective of the present invention is the inclusion of a means to interface with a remote payment system within an automated dispensing machine.
The sixth objective of the present invention is the use of wireless technology to interface between the remote payment system and the automated dispensing machine.
The seventh objective of the present invention is the ability for the automated dispensing system to confirm signal transmission was completed with the remote financial transaction system.
The eighth objective of the present invention is the ability for the automated dispensing machine to interface with the automated payment system of a fuel dispenser.
The ninth objective of the present invention is the ability for the remote automated payment system to interface with a financial institution database.
The tenth objective of the present invention is the ability to vend convenience goods to the customer through an automated distribution machine, such as drinks, newspapers, cigarettes, change machines, snacks, any similar dispensed item, or any multiple items.
The eleventh objective of the present invention is an ability to interface with the customer to provide a means for the customer to request the purchase of convenience goods in addition to the purchase of fuel.
The twelfth objective of the present invention is an ability to tally the values of the goods purchased by the customer.
The thirteenth objective of the present invention is an ability to record the transaction.
The fourteenth objective of the present invention is an automated payment system interfaced with a fuel dispenser.
The fifteenth objective of the present invention is whereby the remote automated payment transaction systems may be a standard ATM system, a credit/debit card system within gasoline pumps, supermarkets, or other location.
The sixteenth objective of the present invention is the ability to select from multiple remote payment transaction systems.
The seventeenth objective of the present invention is the inclusion of a signal transmission means to verify communication between the automated dispensing machine and the remote automated payment system.
The eighteenth objective of the present invention is an electronic logic circuit and/or software to track all purchases and tally the purchases made by the customer.
The nineteenth objective of the present invention is a data recording system to record the transaction.
The twentieth objective of the present invention is an interface between a payment system of a drive through and an automated vending machine located along a drive through lane.
The twenty-second objective of the present invention is the use of a wireless device to transmit a signal when the automated vending machine requires servicing, such as when the inventory is depleted, the vending system requires servicing, and the like.
The twenty-third objective of the present invention is a means to remotely inquire whether inventory within a vending machine has been depleted.
A twenty-fourth objective of the present invention is a means for data collection, such as the time when the inventory of the vending machine reaches the predetermined quantity.
A twenty-fifth objective of the present invention is the use of a remote system to increase newspaper sales without incurring costs of additional facilities, such as communication and power.
A twenty-sixth objective of the present invention is the use of a remote means to change the price of respective goods.